I Need You
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Summary: Friend lang ang tingin ni Ryoma kay Sakuno. Nothing more, nothing less. May bestfriend siya, si Syuusuke. Ang hindi alam ni Sakuno, may lihim na pag-ibig sa kanya si Syuusuke, samantalang siya, may lihim na pag-ibig kay Ryoma. Until one day, the day has come. Mababago kaya ang lahat ng dahil sa isang bagay na iyon o mananatili pa rin ang dati?


**I Need You**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29.

**A/N: **Lahat ng mababasa ninyo dito ay galing sa magulo kong utak. I don't own Prince of Tennis and the characters. This one-shot story is inspired by I Need You of Kim Sunggyu of INFINITE.

* * *

**Summary: **Friend lang ang tingin ni Ryoma kay Sakuno. Nothing more, nothing less. May bestfriend siya, si Syuusuke. Ang hindi alam ni Sakuno, may lihim na pag-ibig sa kanya si Syuusuke, samantalang siya, may lihim na pag-ibig kay Ryoma. Until one day, the day has come. Mababago kaya ang lahat ng dahil sa isang bagay na iyon o mananatili pa rin ang dati?

* * *

**Sakuno's Point of View**

_Wandering at the busy streets of the city, everything is like a fairytale. I don't know what's going on with me but the thing that I know is my heart is beating faster than normal. It is because of him. I really don't know what this feeling is. Can you tell me what is it?_

"_Ryuuzaki, alam mo ba kung ano ka sa buhay ko?" tanong niya sa akin, ilang araw na ang nakakalipas._

"_I'__m just your friend. Nothing more, nothing less." sagot ko na lamang sa tanong niya._

_This is life. I need to accept the fact that I'm only his friend. Yeah, nothing more, nothing less. This is the damn reality. Kailangan ko ng gumising sa mga pagpapantasya ko. Wala akong mapapala kung magpapantasya na lang ako parati._

"_Yeah. You'__re my friend. Sana, friends forever tayo."_

_Friend-zoned forever. Mas mabuti na ito, kaysa naman umasa ako na more than friends kami, kahit na hindi naman._

* * *

"Sakuno! Sabay na tayo! Pauwi ka na, hindi ba?" narinig ko mula sa aking likuran.

Mabuti na lang at palagi siyang nandiyan. My bestfriend. Napangiti na lang ako. Bigla siyang umakbay sa akin at sinabing,

"Mag-isa ka na naman. Bakit ba parati mo na lang ako iniiwan kapag uwian?"

"Maaabala kasi kita. Ang layo kaya ng bahay mo sa bahay ko. Gagabihin ka lang."

"Ano naman kung gabihin ako? At least, hindi ka mag-isa sa daan kapag uwian. Mamaya, magpagtripan ka ng mga tambay diyan. Sinong magliligtas sa'yo? Wala."

Thanks, God, at binigyan niya ako ng ganito kabait at kaalalahanin na bestfriend. Kung hindi kaya siya dumating sa buhay ko, ano na kaya ang nangyari sa akin?

"Tara na. Gagabihin talaga tayo kung tititig ka lang sa akin ng ganyan."

"Ryuuzaki!"

Then, there he is. Ang lalaking nagpapabilis ng tibok ng puso ko. Ayaw kong harapin siya. Mamaya, may magawa akong mali, mapapahiya lang ako.

Can you save, can you save me? Save me. Save me from this thing called love.

"Sasabay ka sa amin, Echizen?"

"Hindi. May ibibigay lang ako kay Ryuuzaki. Naiwan niya kasi kanina sa classroom."

Iniabot naman niya sa akin ang Math notebook ko. Hindi ko alam na naiwan ko ang notebook ko sa eskuwelahan. Aligaga kasi akong umalis kanina sa kadahilanang may gagawin pa ako.

"Salamat, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn. Ingat kayo, Fuji-senpai. Ja'."

Tumalikod na ito sa amin at naglakad na papalayo. Hanggang tingin lang talaga ako sa kanya. This is life. Just accept the fact na hindi lahat ng gustuhin mo, makukuha mo. Kung may gusto ka talagang makuha, paghirapan mo ito.

"Tara na, Sakuno."

"Syuusuke, hanggang kaibigan lang naman ako sa kanya, hindi ba?" tanong ko sa bestfriend ko.

"Iyon ba ang nakikita mo ngayon? Baka naman, hindi lang kayo magkaibigan."

"Sinabi na niya sa akin na sana, friends forever kami."

Masakit talaga na marinig mismo mula sa bibig ni Ryoma ni hanggang magkaibigan lang kayo. Hindi naman ako naghahangad na mas malalim pa sa magkaibigan ang relasyon namin.

**Syuusuke's Point of View**

Ayaw kong nakikita na nasasaktan ang bestfriend ko. Matagal na kaming mag-bestfriend, pero, ngayon ko lang nakita na nasaktan siya ng dahil lang sa isang lalaki.

Kailan kaya marerealize ni Sakuno na nandito ako? Nandito lang naman ako, palaging nasa tabi niya, hinihintay na tumingin siya sa akin.

Habang naglalakad kami patungo sa kanilang bahay, hindi ko mapigilan na hindi magtanong.

"Sakuno, may tanong ako."

"Ano iyon?"

"Ano ba ako sa buhay mo?"

Bigla naman siyang tumawa. Seryosong-seryoso akong nagtatanong dito, tapos, tatawanan lang niya ako? Nababaliw na yata ang bestfriend ko.

"Alam mo na naman ang isasagot ko sa tanong mo, bakit mo pa itinatanong sa akin?"

"Gusto ko kasing marinig mula sa iyo kung ano nga ba talaga ako sa buhay mo."

"Bestfriend kita, hindi ba? Syuusuke, sana, bestfriends forever tayo. Hindi ko kasi alam kung ano ang mangyayari sa akin kung mawawala ka. Alam mo naman na ikaw lang ang parati kong nakakasama at karamay sa tuwing may problema ako. Sana, hindi ka mapagod na maging bestfriend ko."

Ito na yata ang pinakamasakit na mga salita na narinig ko sa buong buhay ko. Bestfriend. Hanggang bestfriend lang talaga ako. Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko. Sinabi ko ang matagal ko ng gustong sabihin.

"Pagod na akong maging bestfriend mo, Sakuno. Pagod na pagod na ako. Ayaw ko ng maging bestfriend mo. Gusto ko, more than bestfriends tayo. Hindi mo pa ba nahahalata na mahal kita? Ang tagal na nating magkasama, pero hindi mo pa rin mahalata. Ganyan ka ba talaga kamanhid para hindi mo mahalata? Mahal kita, Sakuno, not as a bestfriend, but as a woman."

**Sakuno's Point of View**

Hindi totoo ang sinasabi niya, hindi ba? Sabihin ninyong hindi, kasi ayaw kong mawala ang matagal na naming pagkakaibigan. Hindi ito pwede. Hindi pwede.

"Hindi ito pwede, Syuusuke. Nagsisinungaling ka lang, hindi ba?"

"Bakit hindi pwede, Sakuno?! Bakit hindi pwede?! Alam mo ba kung gaano kasakit na hanggang bestfriends lang tayo? Alam mo ba? Sakuno, mahal na mahal kita. Bakit ba hindi mo magawang tumingin sa iba? Nandito naman ako, ah. Magkaibigan lang kayo ni Echizen!"

"… _Magkaibigan lang kayo ni Echizen!"_

"… _Magkaibigan lang kayo ni Echizen!"_

"… _Magkaibigan lang kayo ni Echizen!"_

"… _Magkaibigan lang kayo ni Echizen!"_

Automatic na gumalaw ang kamay ko at nasampal ko siya. Sa sarili ko pa talagang bestfriend nanggaling ang mga salitang iyon. Hindi na napigilan ng mga mata ko. Tumulo na ang mga luha na kanina pang nagbabadya na pumatak.

"I hate you, Fuji Syuusuke. I hate you."

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

Ilang buwan silang hindi nag-uusap. Ilang buwan silang nag-iiwasan. At ilang buwan na lang rin bago ang itinakdang araw. Alam ni Sakuno sa sarili niya na kapag hindi siya nakipag-ayos sa kanyang bestfriend, mahuhuli na ang lahat.

"Sakuno, kailan mo sasabihin sa kanya?"

"Lola, sa tamang oras ko sasabihin sa kanya."

"At kailan ang tamang oras na iyon? Kapag hindi mo na kayang tiiisin ang sakit? Kapag malapit ka ng mawala sa mundo? Sakuno, kailangan mo ng sabihin na malapit ka ng mawala!"

"Tama na, Lola! Tama na! Oo, alam ko! Alam ko na mamamatay na ako! Pero sana naman, huwag ninyong ipamukha sa akin kung gaano ako kahina! Masakit kasi! Sobrang sakit! Lalo na kung ang taong dapat na nasa tabi ko ngayon, malayo sa akin at may sama ng loob. Lola, ayokong mamatay ako na magkagalit kami ni Syuusuke. Ayoko."

"Kausapin mo na siya. Wala naman sigurong mawawala kung kakausapin mo siya, hindi ba?"

Hindi alam ni Sakuno kung paano niya lalapitan si Syuusuke. Nanghihina na siya at wala na siyang lakas para umalis pa sa kanyang hinihigaan.

**Sakuno's Point of View**

Ilang taon na rin ang nakakalipas simula ng malaman ko na may sakit ako na hindi na pwedeng malunasan ng kahit na anong gamot. Hindi ko ito sinasabi sa kanya dahil alam ko na masasaktan siya. Pinilit ko na maging maayos sa tuwing kasama ko siya, at sa kabutihang palad, nagagawa ko namang maging ayos. Kahit na parati akong nahihirapan at nasasaktan sa gabi ng dahil sa sakit ko, balewala ito, basta alam ko na hindi niya ako iiwan.

Sanay na ako na nakahiga sa hospital bed. Ilang buwan na rin naman na dito ako nahihiga at tanging si Lola Sumire, Tomoka at Tezuka-senpai ang nakakaalam ng kalagayan ko. Sinabi ng aking lola sa punong-guro ng paaralan na hindi na ako makakapasok sa eskuwelahan. Ang sinabi nilang dahilan ay ipinadala ako sa ibang bansa para doon na mag-aral. Sabihin na rin nating ginawa nilang ito ang dahilan dahil nag-e-excel naman ako sa mga asignatura na itinuturo sa akin sa eskuwelahan.

"Saku-chan."

"Tomo-chan, huwag ka ngang umiyak ng ganyan. Naiiyak tuloy ako." sabi ko kay Tomoka at tuluyan ng tumulo ang mga luha ko.

Ayaw ko pang mamatay. Gusto ko pang mabuhay. Marami pa akong gustong gawin sa buhay. Marami pa akong pangarap. At saka, nanaisin ko ba na iwan ang mga taong nagmamahal sa akin ng lubos?

May isa akong hindi inaasahan na bisita. Hindi ko akalain na bibisita siya sa akin dahil ang alam ko, hindi niya alam na may sakit ako.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Ryoma-kun."

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin? Magkaibigan tayo, hindi ba?" nakita ko na nangingilid ang mga luha niya. Napatawa na lang ako ng mahina. Napaiyak ko ang isang Echizen Ryoma.

"Hindi ko kayang sabihin. Masasaktan ka."

"Ano naman kung masaktan ako? Ryuuzaki, kaibigan mo ako. Dapat sinabi mo man lang sa akin. Mas masakit kasi kung sa iba ko pa malalaman na may sakit ka, na malapit ka ng mawala. Ryuuzaki, ayokong mawalan ng kaibigan."

"Ako rin naman, ayokong mawalan ng kaibigan, at ayoko pang mawala sa mundo. Pero ito ang nakatadhana para sa akin. Maaatim ko ba na tumututol pa ako sa ibinigay sa akin ng Diyos? Nagpapasalamat pa nga ako kasi nakilala ko kayo sa kabila ng ibinigay Niya sa akin."

Hanggang kaibigan pa rin ako. Mas ayos na iyon, kaysa naman sa wala. Umalis na muna si Tomoka para magkapag-usap kami ni Ryoma-kun.

"Ryoma-kun, may gusto akong sabihin sa'yo."

"Ano iyon?"

"Mahal kita, Ryoma-kun."

Napangiti na lang ako. Nasabi ko na rin ang matagal ko ng gustong sabihin. Wala akong lakas ng loob noon na sabihin ang mga katagang ito sa kanya. Isa na lang ang kulang, ang bestfriend ko. Ang magkaayos kami ng bestfriend ko. Kahit na hindi ko na magawa ang mga gusto ko pang gawin bago ako mawala, ayos lang, basta magkaayos lang kami ni Syuusuke.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

Isang araw, lumapit na si Sumire kay Fuji. Hindi na kasi kaya ng kalooban niya na manatiling malungkot ang kanyang apo ng dahil sa hindi pa rin magkaayos sina Sakuno at Fuji.

Matagal na niyang tanggap na kukuhanin na sa kanya si Sakuno. Kahit sobrang sakit, pinilit niya itong tanggapin, para na rin kay Sakuno. Ayaw kasi ni Sakuno na nakikitang malungkot ang kanyang lola, kaya tinanggap na lang ito ni Sumire. Minsan nang humiling si Sumire na sana gumaling si Sakuno, pero wala, hindi ito natupad. Ito talaga ang reyalidad, at kailangan nila itong tanggapin.

"Fuji, mag-usap tayo."

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Fuji. Ang nasa isip ni Fuji, kakausapin siya ng kanyang coach ng dahil sa training, pero nagkamali siya.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, kulang pa ba ang training na ginagawa ko?"

"Hindi. Hindi training mo ang pag-uusapan natin. Si Sakuno."

Napayuko na lang si Fuji sa sinabi ng kanyang coach. Nagulat naman siya ng biglang umiyak si Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Si Sakuno, malapit na siyang mawala. Fuji, kailangan ka niya. Gusto kong maging masaya ang apo ko bago man lang siya mawala sa mundo. Ilang araw na lang ang natitira. Sinabi na ng mga doktor na wala na talaga siyang pag-asang gumaling. Nagmamakaawa na ako sa iyo, Fuji. Pasayahin mo ang apo ko."

**Syuusuke's Point of View**

Wala akong kwenta. Ni hindi ko man lang nahalata na may sakit pala si Sakuno. Anong klaseng bestfriend ako?

Habang tinatahak ko ang daan papunta sa kinaroroonan ni Sakuno, tuloy-tuloy ang pagpatak ng mga luha ko. Bakit siya pa?

Nakarating ako sa kwarto kung saan nagpapahinga si Sakuno. Pagkabukas ko ng pinto, nakita ko siyang natutulog.

"Sakuno."

Matapos ko siyang tawagin, bigla siyang nagising at ngumiti. Bakit ko ba hinayaan ang sarili ko na magalit sa kanya?

"Syuusuke, mabuti at nandito ka. Alam mo na pala. Sinabi na sa iyo siguro ni Lola. Masaya ako na nandito ka. Ang akala ko, hindi mo na ako pupuntahan dito." nahihirapang sabi niya sa akin.

Kaagad ko siyang nilapitan. Pagkalapit ko sa kanya, nagsimula na siyang umiyak.

"Syuusuke, ayoko pang mamatay. Hindi ko kayang iwan kayo."

"Sakuno, hindi ka naman mamamatay, ah. Bakit mo ba iniisip na mamamatay ka? Nandito na ako. Aalagaan kita. Hindi na ako galit sa iyo. Galit ka pa ba sa akin?"

"Hindi ko kayang magalit sa iyo ng matagal. Syuusuke, ang akala ko tanggap ko na pero hindi pala. Ayoko pang mamatay, pero hindi na kaya ng katawan ko. Syuusuke, isang araw na lang. Isang araw na lang ang ilalagi ko dito sa mundo. Gusto ko lang na ikaw ang nasa tabi ko hanggang sa huli kong paghinga."

**Sakuno's Point of View**

'_The moment I've always dreamed about breaks down_

_And after everyone I believed would stay by me, leaves_

_I'm left alone, you, who came to me_

_Who was full of loneliness and hurt'_

Hiniling ko sa kanya na kantahan niya ako. Labag man sa kalooban niya, ginawa pa rin niya ito para lang sa akin. Ilang oras na lang, iiwan ko na sila. Ano kaya ang itsura sa kabilang buhay? Maganda kaya? Katulad kaya noong sinasabi nila na mapupunta ka raw sa isang paraiso?

'_Can't you hold me?_

_Can't you hold my hand?_

_I need you now, I need you now_

_Please help me so that I can say_

_Goodbye to everyone_

_And bid farewell with a smile, I need you'_

Hindi na talaga kaya ng katawan ko. Namamanhid na ako. Wala na akong maramdaman. Habang nakikita ko sila na nakapalibot sa akin at umiiyak, wala akong magawa. Hindi ko man lang magawang magsalita. Hindi ko man lang magawang igalaw ang katawan ko kahit na saglit lang.

'_The pieces of my memory_

_If among them, just one, just one moment_

_Became strength to me_

_Can't you hold me?_

_Can't you hold my hand?_

_I need you now, I need you now_

_Please help me so that I can say_

_Goodbye to everyone_

_And bid farewell with a smile, I need you'_

Naririnig ko pa rin ang boses niya. Kumakanta pa rin siya. Ang ganda ng boses niya. Kapag nasa kabilang buhay na ako, hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang boses niya.

'_Can't you hold me?_

_Can't you hold my hand?_

_I need you – I'd watch the TV like nothing happened_

_I need you – And comfortably sleep at an early evening time_

_I need you – For me to not get surprised_

_I need you – At these sides of me_

_Oh I need you_

_Going on trips 'till I get tired of them_

_I need you – And occasionally make eye greetings with strangers_

_I need you – For these sides of me_

_I need you – To not shake any more_

_I need you now__.__'_

Ito na ang tamang oras. Tanggap ko na. Tanggap ko na ilang minuto na lang, ipipikit ko na panghabangbuhay ang mga mata ko, at hindi ko na ito muli pang maimumulat. Mamimiss ko silang lahat. Lahat ng mga magagandang alaala na mayroon ako kasama sila, babaunin ko ang mga ito. Hindi ako magsasawang alalahanin ang lahat ng alaala na iyon.

Bago ko maipikit ang mga mata ko, may narinig ako mula sa bestfriend ko.

'_I love you, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.'_

* * *

- End –

* * *

**A/N: Konnichiwa. Sorry to say, pero, gusto ko talagang magsulat ng kwento about this song. Addict na ako sa kanta ni Hamster~ 3 Wanna hear it? Search ninyo. Salamat sa mga nagbasa ng kwento ito. Sana ay napaiyak ko kayo. Hahahahaha. Sorry kung napaiyak ko kayo. Sorry rin kung tragedy. I just want to write a tragedy story with matching iyak pa. XD Kamsahamnida! ^_^**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
